


Candy

by Pinklady6457



Series: Jamilton Shit [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Candy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Fluff. Out of all my Hamilton fanfics, this is, and probably will be, the fluffiest one to date.Based on a picture Shanshala has their tumblr!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046113
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shanshala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanshala/gifts).



Alexander’s arms were wrapped around Thomas’s neck as he carried him into their hotel room. He insisted on Thomas that he didn’t need too, but he did anyways, making Alexander a bit grumpy. But only a bit.

He couldn’t stay grumpy for long considering that they were in France. Cannes specifically, on the French Rivera. And that their hotel was a luxury one, the JW Marriott Cannes.

Alexander has been Thomas’s sugar baby for about a few months, a bit after he turned twenty-one and he decided he wanted more cash. So he did what any rational adult would do and turned to sugar dating. He matched up with Thomas on an app that can hook up Sugar Daddies with other sugar babies.  
  


He remembered the first time they met in person, they decided to keep it casual and just go to cafe. Alexander, dressed in a over sized brown sweater, nearly comically large sized ivory scarf as he never got used to New York’s cold winter climate and warm pants. Thomas, dressed in a deep violet velvet blazer with a fitted white turtle neck and black dress pants. How odd they must’ve looked together, drinking coffee in a corner of the cafe. Alexander drinking his black with some sugars while Thomas drunk some fancy ass latte. And later arguing among themselves as Alexander broke the two universal rules on what to talk about when first meeting someone: discussing religion and discussing politics. Finding out they disagreed and the two of them arguing at each other over who was right. Alexander thought he ruined his chances with Thomas until at around six pm that day, when Thomas had texted him asking when he wanted to go on their next date.

While the first date was a disaster, it might’ve been the best thing that could’ve happened to the both of them. Since in Thomas’s own words, “I’ve seen you at your worse and I can handle it, now I wanna see you at your best.” And see him at his best he did certainly! He took Alexander on fancy dates, shopping for designer clothing, and the first time they had sex, on Valentines Day after he took Alexander to a rooftop bar at some hotel for dinner and some drinks, Alexander just wanted more of his amazing dick.

So when Thomas learned Alexander had no plans for spring break, he immediately offered to take the young man to France for the week, a few days at the Rivera, and the last few days in Paris. Which is what lead to where they were right now, Thomas carrying Alexander into their hotel room at the JW Marriott Cannes, opening the door as Alexander gasped. He knew Thomas only went to the best of places, but it still always surprised him.

Thomas just smirked at his surprised reaction and kissed his cheek, using his hips to shut the door behind him.

“Beautiful, isn’t it Lexi?”

Alexander scoffed, Thomas knew hated that nickname, which was probably why he used it so much. Thomas just snickered and carried him to the bed, plopping him down and going beside his side, bringing the younger man to his chest. “Let’s rest for a bit, getting here made me tired...”  
  


Alexander whined, wiggling in his chest. “Just gonna ignore the snack in your arms, are you?” To thank him for the vacation and tease him, Alexander wore what he thought of as an revealing outfit. A white suit vest with no shirt under, fitting green pinstripe pants that showed off the shape of his sexy as fuck calves, and white slip-ons he was kicking off to revel white socks.

“In your own words Alexander, I’m an old man. And damnit Lexi, after a flight I need my sleep.”

“We sat in first class.”

“Flying is flying.” Thomas grumbled, kissing his forehead.

“Spank me.” 

“W-What?”

“You heard what I said.” They had tried stuff before, Thomas blindfolding and tying up Alexander to his bed, Thomas putting Alexander through orgasm denial, Alexander once wearing lace panties as a joke only to learn later it was a thing Thomas had and he began wearing them more and more often, but they’ve never tried straight up sadism and masochism. That’s probably what had him so shocked.

“Where on Earth did you get that idea?” He muttered.

“Porn.”   
  


“Of course you did.”

Alexander snickered and kissed his cheek. “Don’t you wanna do it though...” he whispered in his ear. “Me over your lap as you spank me like naughty boy, hearing me scream and cry as you punish me?”

“Move out of the way so I can sit up, now.”

Alexander smirked, very pleased with himself as Thomas sat himself up. Alexander pulled down his pants and he saw the look of hunger in Thomas’s eyes when he eyed his underwear. Pastel pink seamless cheeky panties

“You are going to be the death of me I swear Lexi...” Thomas said ever so softly. Alexander giggled, a calculated giggle as he was beginning to play a role of a character, throwing his pants on the floor, keeping his white vest and socks on.

“You’re so beautiful...”

“I know Daddy, I know...” Alexander’s voice was soft, gentle, filled with a nervous excitement as he was now playing the role of a gentle, shy sub, a little treat for Thomas since Alexander usually liked to play a fucking brat.

“Oh, you can flatter yourself as much as you want baby...” Thomas cooed, “but you’re still going on my lap...”

“Yes Daddy...” Alexander went over his lap as Thomas grabbed a big, soft pillow from the bed and laid it under his chest.

“So you can be comfy baby...” Thomas cooed as he slipped his fingers barely in the panties, feeling the skin from under. “You always feel so soft...”

Alexander panted, being only slightly exaggerated in his noises. Thomas was probably taking in the sight of his exposed skin, maybe looking to the little marks made. Like that bite mark on his shoulder he had from the last time they were intimate, Thomas pounding in doggy style, getting what felt like every inch of cock in his ass... Alexander whimpered and began to grind on him.

“So needy...” Thomas pulled down the panties, Alexander still grinding, panting.

“Be careful with my pants, these are my favorite...” they were magenta dress pants, they matched with Thomas’s own magenta vest, which he wore with a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Thomas always looked so good.

“Sorry Daddy...”

“No need to apologize baby...” Thomas rubbed down his ass with his hand, his touches soft and gentle. “What do you say when you need me to stop, sweetheart?”

“Charlestown.” Why did Alexander choose the name of his home town as his safe word? He didn’t know, but it felt right.

“Good... I think I’m gonna give you twenty spanking, and you are to count every last one of them. Alright?”

“Yes Daddy...” Alexander bit his lip.

“You're being so sweet...” Thomas moved his head down to Alexander’s ear, “but that isn’t gonna let me go easy on the brat I know is inside...”

Before Alexander could say anything else, he felt a harsh and hard spank hit his ass. “Ah! One!”

“One who?”

“One, Daddy!” Oh Alexander was already loving this.

Thomas spanked him again, causing Alexander to cry out again. “Two, Daddy!”

By the fifth spanking, tears were in his eyes, and by the twelfth they were running down his face. And Alexander kept strong, doing the counting as Thomas wanted him. But by the seventeenth spanking, he moved his hand to his calves, smacking hard.

“Oh God! Eight-“

  
“No.”

“What?”

“Oh baby... these ones don’t count... not at all...”

Alexander whimpered. “Oh no...”

“Color baby?” His voice lost the mocking tilt, becoming more concerned.

“Green.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Daddy...” he heard Thomas hum before he gave a few more hearty spanks to his calves, making Alexander cry out.

“We’re almost done baby...” Thomas cooed. “Three to go...” three spankings came quickly as Alexander cried out.

“Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Alexander finally let out a choked sob. He was flushed, feeling the tears running down his face.

Almost instantly a bright green sucker was held out in front of him. Alexander went to grab at it, their hands over each other as he looked onto it with joy.

“Oh baby, you did so good...” Alexander heard Thomas praise as he stuck the candy in his mouth, sucking slowly on it. Green apple flavor.

“Are you alright Lexi? Do you think I can let you sit up yet?” Thomas was gently caressing his back, his voice soft and kind.

“Not yet Daddy.”

“You can just call me Thomas again if you want. I’ll go get some lotion...” he picked up Alexander and laid him on his side, his panties down and erection hard.

“I’ll take care of that soon darling.” He promised, going through his suitcase and grabbing out some lotion. Alexander saw aloe leaves on the bottle. Thomas walked over to him and rolled him on his stomach. “Try not to drool on the sheets honey...”

Alexander heard some pumps of the lotion before he felt the cool, soothing cream being applied to by Thomas’s gentle hands to his warm ass, he gave out a slight moan through the candy.

“Did you like it Alexander?” Thomas asked him.

“I did... it was painful, but you know I like the pain.”

“You are such a masochist.” He teased him, hands going to apply lotion to his calves.

“And you’re a sadist...”  
  


Thomas just hummed as he massaged his calves. “Better now? I wanna do one more thing for you...”

“Can I sit on your lap?”

“Of course baby...” Thomas flipped him over to his stomach before picking him up and having Alexander settle on his lap. He went down to kiss Alexander’s tear streaked cheeks, he hand going to run at his inner thigh.

“Ah...” Alexander was still sucking on his candy, his eyes half lidded as he watched Thomas’s hand go to his aching member.  
  


“You deserve another treat baby...” Alexander nodded his head and moaned when he felt Thomas grasp his hard cock, slowly stroking it. He nuzzled his head under Thomas's and watched him jerk him off, so firm, yet gentle. He sucked on his candy, moaning against it as he swirled his tongue around it and watched Thomas work his magic.

“You sound so lewd...” Thomas cooed, resting his chin on top of Alexander’s head. “Pretty... so beautiful. My baby...”

Fuck, he didn’t know what it was, but Alexander didn’t care. He arched his back and came, keeping his candy in his mouth as he covered Thomas’s hand with cum.

“Wow.” Alexander could tell Thomas was just as surprised just from the tone of his voice. Thomas chuckled and brought his hand to his mouth, licking off Alexander’s cum as Alexander looked to watch, his face getting flustered.

“You can take care of me later darling...” he took Alexander off of his arms and cuddled up to him, throwing a blanket over them. “I need a nap right now...”

“Thank you for taking care of me Daddy...” Alexander cooed, feeling the drowsiness of his orgasm shut down.

“Anything for you Lexi. Anything for you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Picture! 
> 
> https://shanshala.tumblr.com/post/622254595923755008/jamilton-month-28-candy-sugar-daddy-sugar


End file.
